hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Eureka
is a term that defines items that can give their users different levels and aspects of enhanced capacities, depending on how it is used and the degree of compatibility of the user with them. Description Origins & Nature It's currently unknown how the Eurekas orginated, only that they've been existed in the Earth at least since the ancient times. The reason of their existence until the current events is their indestructibility, manifested in different aspects for each Eureka, such as immunity to decay, slef-restoration,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21-22 and unlimited multiplication.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 5 In some instances, the Eurekas' behavior imply that they're intelligent entities, as it's said that they choose their adaptors,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 and that a selected group of people had became Chosen Ones because their compatibility with the Eureka was assured a long time ago. Killed's statement that Eurekas "bestows powers of truth" also corroborates with this idea.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 Eurekas are also somehow related to a kind of organic glow, that appears in several instances, like in the body of a user when he's activating the power of the Eureka or covering the entire corpse of a dead person affected by such powersHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 or killed as result of being a non-compatible person that tried to make use of the item, as indicated by Haiji's research.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 34 Users A human compatible with the Eureka is called a ,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2 and it's said that there are two kinds of such humans: Those whose compatibility factor is result of a genetic mutation on their genetic code and those whose compatibility was ensured a long time prior being born.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-12 The Chosen Ones can make use of the Eureka's effect wihtout losing their life, and the second kind of Chosen Ones are said to be able to use the Eureka's powers freely, without any risk for them. The Eureka, however, bestows powers of truth in accordance to the compliance ratio of the body of the individual utilizing them. That means even if though ordinary humans were to acquire Eureka's knowledge, it would only nothing but a mere fragment of the whole picture. It's implied that the knowledge can be acquired by a normal human if he uses the Eureka lightly, as long he's an adaptor chosen by the Eureka itself. Effects Eureka has two different main effects on those who use them. If it's used by a Chosen One, it grants him superhuman powers over a certain phenomenon;Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40-42 if used by an adaptor instead, it will give him the knowledge about the phenomenon's nature, although in a much smaller scale, even if considered great by normal human. If used by a person that doesn't belong to any of these categories, he will die, and it's implied by Haiji's research that he will become a glowing corpse afterwards.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 34-35 Additionally, during the time the powers are available for a Chosen One of the first type, the user's eyes will start to glow and the Eureka's distinguishing traits will be drawn on their surface.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 The effect on those who belong to the second type of Chosen Ones' eyes also occurs, but since they have an unlimited time of use, it only appears while the Eureka's powers are actually being used.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 Usage & Risks To acquire the powers of an Eureka, a Chosen One must interact with the nature of the item, that means, if it's a fruit, it must be eaten, if it's a tool, it must be maneuvered. Once acquired, the user has several ways to use his powers, as high his level of experience with them is. The powers have their limitation, depending on its level of maestry by the user.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 For adaptors, however, a lighter use of the Eureka must be made to get the knowledge inherent to it, like hearing the sound produced by a tool or drinking the juice of a fruit. Training To master an Eureka, it may be necessary training and intense undergoing of experiments, that may also involve non-compatible humans, that, as result, acquire a certain affinity with the Eureka and its actual user,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11 being even able to channel some aspects of the Eureka's power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 16 In other cases, however, the users' body simply accustom with the Eureka's powers, which facilitate the use of the powers.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 4 Combining It's said that if combined, Eureka can create a power that would easily destroy the entire world. However, when done in small scale, the combination of the Eureka generate more powerful effects for their users. This can be done directly, making an Eureka touch another, subsequently granting their users the combined powers of the used Eureka after activating them. This process, however, was shown to be very heavy for the users' bodies, that may suffer injuries in the attempt, or maybe even die. Additionally, when touched, an intense bright around the used Eureka and a whitening of the same is observed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-11 The combination of the Eureka can also be done indirectly, where an user enhances the product of another's Eureka with his.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 7 Restrictions Chosen Ones that being to the first type have a limited amount of time to use the granted powers, that, from what it was shown, seems to be of five minutes.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 Additionally, the continuous usage by them is risky, where if he uses the Eureka many times after its effects have worn off, his body will start to be pushed as result of exceeding its capacities, usually causing hemorrhage. Death was also mentioned to be a consequence, specially when a greater use of the Eureka is made, like combining them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 22-23Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 7-8 The Chosen Ones that belong to the second type, on the other hand, can use it freely, without time or turn restrictions. In addition, they can also make a wider and stronger use of the Eureka because due such lack of drawbacks on their bodies.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-7 The known Eurekas, his users and adaptors are: Importance The knowledge gained by Eureka's adapters provoked several, immense revolutions in the scientific world, that constituted the basis of several important concepts and inventions essential for the progress of the mankind. These adaptors became renowned people praised by their discoveries even in the current days. Potentially, the opposite effect is also possible, as several apocalyptic scenarios are said to be able to be artificially created by using the Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 6-7 The Eurekas, however, were seen just as a curious part of their discoveries or even myths, thus causing them to be known by a quite small amount of people. As the discover is often related to an attempt of use the Eureka, the people knowing about it are rare, as only Chosen Ones are able to use them, while normal people die as result. On the other hand, it's said the awareness about Eureka already reached the United Nations.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 7 Due the fantastic capacities of a Chosen One, it's common for normal humans who have witnessed their powers to refer to them as "Gods".Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 10 Organizations Most part of the second type of Chosen Ones, due their exceptionality of use the Eureka without restrictions, started to call themselves the true masters of the planets and viewing other humans as inferior, forming a terrorist organization known as .Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 10-11 With the purpose of stop their actions, the United Nations secretly created the world science rescue intelligence, also known as .Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 7-9 Influence is an interjection that comes from the Ancient Greek word εὕρηκα (heúrēka), meaning "I have (it)" or "I have found (it)". The word is commonly attributed been to [[wikipedia:Archimedes|'Archimedes of Syracuse']], a Greek mathematician, physicist, inventor and astronomer. Archimedes used the word when he stepped into a bath and noticed that the water level rose and suddenly understood that the volume of water displaced must be equal to the volume of the part of his body he had submerged. In the current days, the word is used in the concept of the [[Wikipedia:Eureka effect|'Eureka effect']], that refers to the common human experience of suddenly understanding a previously incomprehensible problem or concept, alluding to the same event experienced by Archimedes. References Category:Hungry Joker Terms